


!! concepts/fluff/smut/angst thingies !!

by bubbleboy



Category: Youtubers, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluffy Smut, Smut, f/f - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-12 05:29:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20995202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubbleboy/pseuds/bubbleboy
Summary: just a bunch of different concepts about characters and stuff-





	1. Chapter 1

hi! mun here. so this was created during my free time. it's mainly just concepts or things i would like to do. and yes, gay shit ahead-


	2. sunshine

watching your babygirl lean against a window, just in her bra and panties, humming gently while drawing. you gently go over, smiling softly, arms wrapping around her waist, softly taking the notebook and pencil, putting it to the side. you gently twist her to face you, softly and gently kissing her, hands gently cupping her rosy cheeks.


	3. not really a chapter

//this is mainly just like, a fucking, so so so cute. it's a clip of special agent kensi blye and lapd liason marty deeks, who are partners on ncis: los angeles, and this is a big fucking mood.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ho2w9qz-B88>


End file.
